


Make-up

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shanks is a prankster, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, but Buggy won't hold it against him for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks bought some make-up at the last island to set up a prank on Buggy.





	1. Chapter 1

Buggy wakes up from a good nap, feeling fresh and sated. Since he's woken up on his own, he still has a bit of time before catching on with his duties so he decides to have a snack.

As he crosses the deck, he notices crewmates watching him wide-eyed and he starts to get a weird feeling but he can't quite place it so he shrugs it off and enters the galley.

There he finds Captain Roger and Rayleigh, discussing over a map spread on the main table. They pause their conversation as he enters the room, sport the same wide eyes as the rest of the crew, and just as Buggy's about to ask what the matter is, Roger explodes in laughter.

"Ah-ha ! At last !", the Pirate King manages to cough between laughs.

_If you're laughing at me, at least tell me why._

Rayleigh raises his eyebrows, his glasses slightly slipping down his nose, and plainly states, "It's a change, but I'm willing to accept whoever you want to be."

 _That's enough._ Without a word, Buggy goes straight to the cabinet where they keep the silverware, where he knows there is a big ass plate that's so smooth you can see your face just like in a mirror. And see his face, he does, as he holds said plate in front of him.

His mouth falls open in disbelief. He looks like a clown. White all over his skin, black, blue and green over his eyes and an outrageous red smile across half his face, that contradicts his actual facial expression.

_Shanks is so dead._ Buggy, enraged, bolts out of the galley, sprinting and shouting, "Get over here you bastard !" 

He searches frantically around the ship, starting by their shared cabin – too bad Shanks isn't stupid enough to be hidden here –, where he spots a few make-up items carelessly left in the closet. Buggy snatches them and decides to get rid of them later, he's got a butt to kick first.

As dinner approaches and he still hasn't caught up with  either of Shanks or  his chores, Buggy  decides to wash away all the shameful paint and deal with Shanks later, though reluctantly –  _the bastard still deserves a good lesson_ . 

Shanks shows up at dinner, grinning like a madman.  Of course the redhead is such a smartass he had to hide  _inside the damn sails_ , furled for now as they're docked at a summer island, no way Buggy would have thought about looking for him up there. 

The blue-haired cabin boy is kind of awed at his friend's –  _no, enemy's_ – resourceful thinking, and it dims his anger a little. He'll let this one slip and have revenge later.

At night when he goes to bed, Buggy finds the forgotten make-up in his pockets, counts the items – he swears he had more colors than that on his face – and remembers he was supposed to throw that all away. 

He doesn't though.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days after the "clown face incident", Buggy sneaks out of his cabin at night and goes to the bathroom to make a little experiment.

It's not that he doesn't like make-up _per se_ , he always found fascinating the way people could change their expression or their whole faces with barely more than pigments. But what Shanks did the other day was outrageous and insulting – _don't think I haven't noticed you painted my nose red, bastard_ –, while he can certainly do better.

Red lips. He always found the ladies prettier when they wore lipstick, rosy to crimson can be nice but cherry red always kept a special place in his heart, and now he can try it.

Blue lines, starting at his hairline and running down his cheeks, to match his hair color – in his eagerness to test the make-up he forgot to put on his customary beanie –, they remind him of war paints he saw in books when he was younger.

Little black dots, highlighting his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and with that final touch he thinks he looks fierce and strong.

He puffs out his chest, admires his work and secretly decides he will wear make-up when he's older and he's a Captain.

Then the door opens.

Buggy hastily clears the counter from all his stolen items before turning to face a sleepy Shanks. _Oh great, t_ _his is just perfect._

Shanks rubs his eyes, "I heard you leave and then you didn't come back so I got worried, are you al-"

As silence fills the room, Buggy feels the redhead's gaze over his face, though it's not like the other day when people were surprised and about to laugh, but he can't quite place a name on it. Then the weirdest thing happens : Shanks blushes. Buggy frowns, confused, "What? "

"Pretty", Shanks blurts out, and Buggy feels his cheeks heat a little. "The make-up, um... It's better when you do it than me."

Buggy scoffs, "Of course it is", and turns back to the sink to wash his face, hoping to escape from the awkward situation. To his utmost relief, the redhead hurriedly leaves the room.

He takes his time letting the water flow down his face, calm down his running mind – _what will he think, I hope he won't say anything_ _to the others_ _,_ _what will he think, and why do I care anyway_ – before he gets back to their shared cabin.

Shanks doesn't move, so Buggy ignores him and goes straight to the bottom bunk bed, intending on falling asleep as fast as possible.

But when he slips his hands under his pillow and he finds new make-up items – green and some orange he didn't even have on his face two days ago – he finds himself with a whole lot of questions to keep him awake.


End file.
